The present invention relates generally to communication and message comparison with encrypted light signals, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, a method, and a recording medium for determining the common semantics of messages by measuring the spectrum of combined light between the messages.
Conventional systems merely read light with a camera and derive information from the observed frequencies. More particularly, such conventional systems read light with a smart phone to open a Uniform Resource Locator (URL).
Other conventional systems permit objects to be ‘labelled’ with light without detracting from physical appearance and allow assignment of more granular information to individual components of such objects. Such conventional systems demonstrate that the light does not need to be entirely visible to the observer, thus allowing objects to project information in a non-distracting manner, with aims to use this to enhanced advertising, shopping, and museum displays. These conventional systems are designed such that an ordinary camera on a smart device can read the light and open the application to the general public.
However, the above conventional systems, and all other conventional communication and message comparison systems are limited in their application in that they only are directed to one-way communication.
Also, an algorithm has been proposed in a conventional system to convert text to light. However, the conventional algorithm fails to consider user-to-user communication and message comparison after converting text to light.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional systems that the methods of reading light using a device are only directed to a read-function and do not consider user-to-user communication with an output, read, and comparison function. Also, the conventions systems do not consider projection of light based on a user-input message from the users device.